A Very Happy Holiday
by zeroworkethic
Summary: Misaki can't decide what to get Akihiko for Christmas. Santa-san drops by to offer some advice. A slightly belated Yaoimas present for Akitore. Rated M for lemony themes starting at chapter 2 and slightly seme Misaki.
1. Santa's Visit

_I wonder what Usagi-san wants for Christmas..._

Misaki was laying on the sofa in front of the TV bored to death without having to fend of the various assaults to his innocence by the great novelist, Akihiko Usami, who got forcibly dragged off by Aikawa and Isaka for an important meeting.

_Maybe I should get him a new necktie or maybe another teddy bear for his collection..._

Christmas was coming up fast and Misaki had no clue as to what get his landlord and lover.

_I want it to send the right message like 'I love you, but please don't rape me.'..._

Misaki knew that whatever he got Akihiko would get turned into something perverted.

_I guess a necktie could get turned into some sort of weird bondage thing and a new teddy bear, um, well..._

Misaki, now as red as Rudolph's nose, couldn't continue his thought out of fear of what a teddy bear could be used for.

_Sheesh! Maybe I should just accept the inevitable and wrap a bow around myself!_

Misaki shoved his head under a nearby Suzuki-san to keep his head from exploding from embarrassment.

"Santa-san, please help me!!"

All of a sudden a man with a beard as white as snow and a suit as red as Misaki's face appeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Ho-ho-ho!"

The large man let out a jovial laugh. Misaki's eyes got wide with child-like excitement.

"S-Santa-san! Is that really you!?"

"In the flesh, Misaki-kun."

Misaki couldn't believe his eyes. Santa... The real Santa was standing in front of him.

"You can't decide what to get for Akihiko-kun, right?"

Misaki nodded. He actually knew exactly what Akihiko wanted, but he just couldn't bring himself to give it to him.

"What about your older brother?"

Misaki just now realized that he had been so busy thinking about Akihiko he hadn't even pondered what he should get for Takahiro. Misaki lowered his head, ashamed that he had forgotten about his brother once again.

"I see... Do you understand why I came here, Misaki-kun?"

Misaki didn't know. He didn't have a clue.

"When Akihiko-kun was young he could get virtually anything he wanted from his wealthy parents. It was unnecessary for me to bring him any gifts, but I couldn't give him what he really wanted anyway."

Santa started to explain.

"Oh..."

"Misaki-kun, there is only one thing Akihiko-kun wants this Christmas and I, again, can't give it to him. However, what he wants is something that he is capable of getting."

Santa gave a pleading look to Misaki.

"Please, Misaki-kun. Year after year he never gets what he truly wants and I hate it when any of my children have to do without..."

Misaki felt terrible. It was true. When Akihiko was young he wanted an average childhood with loving parents. When Akihiko got older and met Takahiro he only wanted to spend Christmas with him. And now... Akihiko was with him...

"You don't have to do much. He wants nothing more than to spend time with you."

Santa gave Misaki a wide ribbon made of smooth, red satin before disappearing in another cloud of sparkling dust.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki!"

A familiar voice called to Misaki.

"Huh?"

Misaki sat up and looked around.

"It was a dream?"

"What?"

Akihiko asked, kneeling beside the confused boy.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing."

Misaki said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay."

Akihiko said as he stood up.

"I guess since you've been sleeping you haven't started dinner?"

"Ah! No, sorry... I can heat up some leftovers if that's okay."

Misaki offered.

"That sounds fine."

Akihiko walked towards the kitchen to make himself a small snack while he waited for dinner. Misaki stuck his hands in the pockets of his jackets.

"Hmm?"

He pulled out a satin ribbon.

_It wasn't a dream?!_

Misaki stared dumbfounded at the strip of fabric for a few moments.

"Misaki?"

Akihiko called to the teenager.

"Oh, uh... Coming!"

Misaki called back as he pocketed the ribbon and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Usagi-san..."

Misaki shyly said.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering... Can we go out to eat and maybe go shopping? I've still got to buy something for Nii-chan and It might be fun to see the shop's different Christmas displays and stuff..."

Misaki looked at Akihiko who had a look of pure happiness on his face.

"Yes!"

Akihiko eagerly agreed and they went out for the evening.

**Christmas morning...**

"Mmm... Misaki..."

Akihiko felt an empty space beside him where Misaki should have been. He pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs to search for his lover.

"M-Misaki?!"

Akihiko walked to the bottom of the stairs and thought he must still be asleep. There was no way that Misaki would do what Akihiko thought he was doing. Not in his wildest dreams or even in the smuttiest of his BL novels.

"This is a one-time thing! Okay!"

Misaki had the satin bow tied around his neck and that was pretty much it.

"Uh...Huh?!"

For once, Akihiko couldn't come up with anything to say. Misaki walked over to Akihiko, Grabbed him by the hand, and led him over to the couch. Misaki looked Akihiko in the eye and unzipped the stunned, older man's pants.

"This better not end up in one of your books."

* * *

**And I'm gonna stop there! Hehe! I'm such a tease~ I wrote this as a Christmas present for Akitore. In addition to this she also got a lovely drawing of Kyoya Ootori in bunny suit. Aren't you a lucky girl, Aki-chan? I had lots of fun doing both of them. I hope you liked! :}**


	2. The Lemon!

"Misaki? Are you sure about this?"

Akihiko still couldn't believe what Misaki was doing.

"Don't make me change my mind!"

Misaki's determination alone was enough to make Akihiko so aroused he felt he could almost come without even being touched. Misaki wrapped his hand around Akihiko's cock and clumsily started to lick and suck at the organ. The sight of Misaki's head bobbing between his thighs and the velvety feel of Misaki's virgin mouth caused Akihiko to dig his fingers into the material on the couch.

"Mi-Misaki... Ah! Faster..."

Misaki quickened his pace at the older man's request. The salty taste of Akihiko's precum spread across his lips, tongue, and throat. The flavor intoxicated the boy. He reached down and started stroking his own member with his free hand out of fear he might explode otherwise.

"Ha... ah... Misaki."

Akihiko managed to say through ragged breaths.

"Nnn... Pull out some... Ah... I'm gonna... Haa..."

Akihiko couldn't finish his sentence before releasing his orgasm in Misaki's mouth.

"Ack!!"

Misaki gagged from the unexpected rush of sticky fluid hitting the back of his throat.

"Sorry, Misaki. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

Akihiko apologized wiping off the semen that had landed on Misaki's face with his sleeve.

"Sorry?! I swallowed some of that crap!"

Misaki scolded.

"How should I make it up to you?"

Akihiko whispered seductively. It was at this point that Misaki remembered that he was still very naked and erect.

"Uh..."

"I shall swallow in atonement."

"That's not necessary!"

* * *

**Here it is! It's the lemon I didn't write in the last chapter. Sorry to cut it off there, but I think I'll just leave what Akihiko does to Misaki to the dirty little imaginations of the readers. Hehe! I decided to continue this story at the request of luluiscrazy. She suggested a lot of wonderful ideas and that naughty girl wanted to see what Misaki did to Akihiko so... X3 I plan on writing the rest soon, but I just wanted to go ahead and get the lemon out of the way cause I'm going to my best friend's house for tomorrow and new years and won't be able to. Well, I hope I did okay. If you liked it, be sure to leave a review saying so. Even if you hated it, tips to improve are good too. :) **


End file.
